


Yukari's True Love

by Roguespirit



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Animate Object, Improvised Sex Toys, Inanimate Object Porn, Other, Sex, Sex Toys, Tank sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguespirit/pseuds/Roguespirit
Summary: Yukari has but one true love, and it is not one of flesh and bone.WARNING! Explicit sexual themes! Enter at own risk!





	Yukari's True Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you spend time on forums :/ This concept got into my head and this was my way of getting it out. It's just a quickie so don't expect some stellar writing.  
> WARNING! Contains explicit sexual content and themes.

Yukari lay on her back as gooseflesh bubbled all over her naked body in anticipation for what was coming.

 

"I-it's my first time", she said shyly. "S-sorry I'm inexperienced."

 

Her partner let out a husky yet oddly gentle and reassuring grumble. Yukari gulped and fidgeted nervously as her partner approached and slowly entered the space between her legs.

 

Yukari mewed nervously as her legs were gently forced apart and she tensed as her partner's weapon gently grazed the skin around her womanhood, tracing the perimeter around it, gently teasing her.

 

Yukari's face flushed and she began to breathe more rapidly as her heartbeat accelerated. Then she let out a long moan as her partner began to toy with her virgin folds, causing her to involuntarily buck her hips.

 

"Oh, Leo", she swooned.

 

'Leo' let out a low rumble and pushed his body against her as he moved in. The shock of his cold body against her burning hot inner thighs caused Yukari to gasp. Closer now he laid the barrel of his gun on Yukari's stomach and she gazed longingly into it.

 

"120mm Rheinmetall L55 smoothbore gun", she licked her lips, imagining what it would feel like to have it inside her. With anticipation, she took a deep breath and then said. "I'm ready Leo 2."

 

Leo 2 rumbled backward and aimed 'his' barrel right at Yukari's glistening wet pussy; then, with deliberate slowness, rolled closer, Yukari tensing in anticipation. The tip of the barrel brushed her wet lips, eliciting another gasp, and then with one more grunt from his 1,749 hp liquid cooled, twin-turbo, diesel engine, forced his way inside her.

 

Yukari cried out as the cold metal forced her inner walls apart and went ever deeper into her as her lover rumbled forward. Yukari rocked back and forth, grinding her inner walls against the smooth barrel of her lover, moaning and panting, her tongue was causing drool to collect on her chin. She felt Leo 2 stop moving deeper, and she realized just a little too late to prepare herself for what happened next.

 

A loud bang reverberated, not through the air but through her own body as Leo 2 fired, expelling hot gasses into her and she screamed: "Penetration!"

 

Leo 2 burbled in reverse, pulling his barrel out of her. The fast movement caused Yukari to arch her back involuntarily. The Panzer came out from between Yukari's tender young legs, and then stopped, rumbling as its engine idled.

 

Yukari sat up still panting heavily, drool dripping from her chin and juices from her pussy. She gazed dreamily at her composite armored lover and licked her lips. "I guess it's my turn." She shifted onto her hands and knees and crawled up to Leo 2, all the while gazing hungrily at his gun and purred. "Looks like you need some maintenance." She leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around the barrel, beginning to lick it. The barrel was still warm from being inside her and she could taste her own juices still stuck to it.

 

Yukari pulled back a bit and inserted her tongue into the barrel itself, attempting to clean it. She could still taste the hot gasses that had propelled the projectile into her; unfortunately, her tongue was too big to fit all the way into the barrel.

 

Unsatisfied, she changed her tactics and propped herself up then crawled forward. Keeping the barrel between her breasts, she kept going until they smothered Leo 2's optics. Then she let her hips fall, letting her pelvis on top of the gun barrel and she began to rock back and forth, moving her hips in a circular motion. Leo 2's suspension creaked with each one of her thrusts as she ground her cunt against the top of the barrel.

 

Suddenly Leo 2 roared and bolted forward causing Yukari to yelp in surprise and loose her balance, dropping her full weight onto the tank. Leo 2 then stopped just as suddenly, causing her to slide off the tank, landing hard on her rear before rolling onto her back.

Before she could do anything else, Leo 2 roared forward and thrust his barrel into her once more, but with much greater force than before.

 

Yukari screamed in surprise and pleasure, being caught totally off guard by the sudden attack. This level of euphoria was beyond anything she had felt before, and she rapidly approached her peak. She wriggled under the force of Leo 2's attack as he pushed deeper and deeper into her until she couldn't spread her legs apart any further.

 

Another bang shook Yukari's body, pushing her to her limit as she moaned and screamed from the force of Leo 2's shot. She could feel it coming; her absolute limit was fast approaching.

 

Showing no mercy Leo 2 fired yet again causing her to scream out: "Got my fuel tank!"

Yukari's back fully arched and she came at last, ejecting her bodily fluids all over her lover.

Undeterred, Leo 2 fired yet again, and then again.

 

Yukari's screamed in pain; it was too much, she couldn't take it anymore.

As she thrashed her hands the back of her left hit something and the firing stopped. Her eyes now open she found herself looking up at the familiar ceiling of her bedroom. Her hand had smacked the alarm button on her tank alarm clock. It had all been a dream, again.

 

Feeling embarrassed for herself, she sat up and felt something hard brush against her inner thigh. Looking down between her legs she spotted her plastic model Leo 2 drenched in hot, sticky cum. Her face turned beet red as she started to realize what had happened.

 

She knew for a fact that the model had not even been in her bed when she had gone to sleep, but some nights they somehow found their way between her legs; particularly this one.

 

Hurriedly she hid the model under her bed and stripped off the sheets. She grabbed a towel to cover her naked body and then quietly slipped her filthy sheets into the washing machine, hoping her mother wouldn’t notice.

 

Relieved to have averted one crisis, she took care of the next by having a cold shower. Although she loved warm baths as much as the next girl she felt that cold showers were character building. It made her feel closer to the men who had fought in the tanks she and her team used, it prepared her for the day. Knowing that the cold shower she experienced was more unpleasant than whatever the day was likely to throw at her was a way of reassuring and encouraging herself.

 

Finally cleaned up, she got dressed and went downstairs where her mother was making bacon and eggs for breakfast. Far from the traditional Japanese breakfast but then her family was anything but traditional Japanese.

 

"You're up late this morning Yukari", her mother said as she placed her plate down in front of her.

 

"Sorry, didn't sleep well", Yukari replied. "Where's Dad?"

 

"He had to leave early to get a few things before the shop opened. Now hurry up and eat before you're late."

 

Yukari ate quickly and then went back to the laundry room to shove her damp bed sheets into the washing machine before grabbing her school bag and running back down stairs where her mother was putting the finishing touches on her bento.

 

"Thanks Mom."

 

"Have a good day", she called back as she left.

 

Not wanting to be late, Yukari ran all the way to school, not too great a distance from where she lived but she was still panting heavily by the time she got to the gate. Sodoko was busy scolding one girl for having her skirt too short. Yukari wondered why that girl would bother when this was an all-girls school. She never understood fashion.

 

As she walked to class she felt an odd sensation inside her pelvic region, as though she was still in that dream she had earlier; phantom sensations perhaps? Either way, she didn't have time to worry about it.

 

She entered the classroom and took her seat near the back next to the History Team. They were a bit too busy discussing some ancient battle to pass any greetings but that was just as well; Yukari was still being irritated by the strange feeling inside her.

 

A few minutes later, class officially started and the teacher began her first lecture. The first class was Physics, a subject Yukari was always fascinated by but sometimes struggled with. Right now though, her biggest struggle was trying to stay focused while the irritation in her vagina persisted.

 

The class seemed to go on forever with Yukari desperately trying to listen, but she couldn't help fidgeting in her seat. When class finally did end Yukari grabbed her bag and bolted out the door. Unfortunately, running only seemed to further aggravate the condition and Yukari had to consciously prevent herself from moaning until she reached the bathroom.

 

Isolating herself in one of the stalls she tentatively removed her skirt and panties before she ventured her fingers into her pussy to try and discover the source of the irritation. Yukari tried desperately not to make any strange sounds; there were others in the bathroom and she really didn't want to embarrass herself.

 

After venturing in, her fingers immediately discovered a foreign object inside her. She managed to get a grip on it and pull it out, but she had to cover her mouth to stifle the involuntary erotic noises.

 

Finally, out she brought it up to eye level and recognized it instantly. It was the gun barrel from her plastic Leo 2 model. It must have broken off while she had been sleeping, or when she got up this morning. How had she not noticed the gun barrel was broken on the model?

 

She sighed, ashamed of herself. She was one of Lady Nishizumi's tank crew and yet she performed such indecent acts. The dark power of her fetish was hard to resist.

 

She wrapped the plastic barrel in toilet paper and then placed it in her bag. She redressed herself and made sure to wash her hands extra thoroughly before heading to her next class.

 

Classes passed by fairly quickly after that and because the automotive club was doing maintenance on all their tanks there were no club activities today. Although the crew of the Panzer IV would usually hang out anyway, Yukari really didn't feel in the mood for it right now.

 

On her way home, she spotted their instructor's Type 10 tank in the parking lot; it was roughly the same size as a Leopard 2. Looking at it, she briefly wondered how big she would have to be in real life for the tank to look as small as it did in her dream. If the Leo 2 was just a little over thirty feet long including the gun, then she would have to be about forty feet tall.

 

She swallowed as her face flushed. The thought of being so big made her strangely hot. The notion of being able to do that with a full-sized, real-life tank.

 

She shook her head clear and resumed her walk home -no wait; she needed to make a quick stop first. She quickened her pace to a trot and headed towards the panzer store.

 

"Welcome Akiyama-san", the desk clerk greeted. She was their biggest customer so all the employees knew her by name.

 

"I need to place an order for a new gun barrel for my Leopard 2."

 

"Ah, I see."

 

This wasn't the first time she had come to the store to get a replacement barrel for one of her tank models, and Yukari couldn't stop a noticeable flush to her cheeks as she added: "And can I also see your die-cast model catalog?"


End file.
